A World Where Pokemon Rule Rewrite
by Soulwing Whiteheart
Summary: This is rewriten version of my story A World Where Pokemon Rule, summary inside for those who haven't read the orignal. For those who have, there will be some changes to the story line. Co-author: The Shadow Master of Weapons.


A World Where Pokemon Rule Rewrite

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Co-author: The Shadow Master of Weapons

--

Summary of events leading up to current day…

In the year 2056, pokemon, both wild and captured rose up against mankind. It was the biggest, bloodiest war that the planet had ever seen.

This war ended in the year 2058. Pokemon enslaved the humans just as the humans had captured them. It was estimated that close to thirty percent of all humans and twenty percent of all pokemon died over the two year time period that the war took place.

By the year 2098, Pokemon have finally created a new world. They created their own system of laws similar to those that the humans had, but meant to govern Pokemon instead. The true time of Pokemon had finally come. Also, eighty-two percent of all humans were enslaved by this time. The rest were all either runners or rebels.

In the year 2145, a group of free humans known as the Rebellion makes their first attack against the pokemon. It was a fast sudden strike that more then just caught the Pokemon off guard. Even though the Pokemon were more then able to defend themselves, the short battle was more of slaughter then anything else.

In the year 2165, the Pokemon Police Force was formed to hunt down the Rebellion because everything else had failed although it was more a military power then a police force. This was a large planet wide organization that hunted down humans and those who helped the humans that escaped. It was thought that this new war would be over quickly.

For the next fifty years, the Rebellion made constant attacks against the Pokemon freeing more and more humans, it was a slow process, but it worked. No matter how many Pokemon would get in the way of their targets, the humans always seemed to be one step faster.

In the year 2234, the Rebellion created the first Morphites. These were humans who could change into a single predetermined pokemon at will. The procedure was success, but the eight of the Morphites turned on the Rebellion. They had been offered a life of freedom among the pokemon for doing this. A young ninth Morphite just watched the attack, but was given the same chance as the others.

--

Chapter 1:

Present day, April 8th, 2246 in what used to be Pallet town…

"Again, how did you do this?" The large pink Pokemon cried out upon seeing the human as she entered the room. Blissey could not believe her eyes. The human before her had just been in to see her a few days before to deal with another injury, and now he was back again with a new one.

"You know that my line of work if far from safe." The human countered.

The human wasn't exactly normal. He was a morphite. A Lucario Morphite to be exact and due to his Lucario blood, he was shorter then most humans at his age. Although he only looked to be in his mid-teens, he was actually in his mid-twenties and stood at of just under 4'4". His skin had a blue tint to it and instead of rounded human pupils, he had the oval shaped ones of the Pokemon blood he had which were a wonderful red, almost matching the color of the evening sun. He wore black pants, nothing that would restrict his movement, just keep him warm. The belt he had on had several small clips on it for something. His shirt was tore and tattered revealing the large bloody gash on his shoulder; a slightly bluish blood flowed freely from the open wound. He wore no footwear what so ever, his feet were covered in a light layer of mud. There were slight bulges on the back of his hands where a Lucario's wrist spikes would be. There was a large black cloak beside that had been stained by the blood.

"How did you get this wound? Just give me the short version Leon." Blissey asked pulling out some medication and a large amount of stitching thread. She looked at the cloak and answered her own question seeing the small black Bounty Ball that was resting on top of the blood stained cloak. While very similar to a pokeball, the bounty ball is much more useful able to capture both humans and Pokemon. Its first line of defense to keep the captured target inside the ball is the fact that it puts almost everything it captures into a deep sleep. Should the target stay awake, they'll have to break all four of the locks that keep the bounty ball closed in order to break free. All in all, it harder to break out of bounty ball then it was to break out of a master ball.

"The target was rouge Arcanine Tahoe. He is being charged with attempting to take the life of Mew under Rebellion orders. I've found nothing to back up the fact he was working…" Leon was sudden cut off by the sharp pain of Blissey slamming a needle into his shoulder. Blissey pulled out the needle and began to stitch up the wound.

"Go on." Blissey said as she worked obviously irritated by the fact that she had to once again deal with Leon.

"As I was saying, I didn't find anything to prove that he was in league with the Rebellion." Leon said through clenched teeth. Leon was used to pain for the most part, but the way Blissey had worked still got to him. She would most likely be kinder if he didn't show up several times a week for some new injury, then again, he was a bounty hunter.

With the Pokemon Police Force or PPF working more along the lines of a military force, the bounty hunters became the new keepers of the laws. It was dangerous work, but it paid very well. It was the fastest way for a human to earn their freedom, but because all humans wanted freedom, the PPF created a very strict obstacle course that every bounty hunter had to pass before they could even qualify to be considered for the position of hunter. The course was brutal and rarely forgiving. While most survived the course even if they failed to complete it, there have been a few lives lost to the course. The most brutal death was that of a Granbull that was showing off. The stains that Pokemon left that day are still visible on the course.

"Seriously, how do you do this?" Blissey asked. "Out of all of the bounty hunters, your medical bills take you close to ten percent of the total bounty hunter medical funds. Even the class SSS hunters don't come back this bad."

"I hunt the biggest bounties, the ones no one else wants to claim. I've also made several enemies over the years." Leon explained as Blissey finished with his shoulder.

"There, you're all fixed up." Blissey said as she put everything away. "Please try to take it easy until that shoulder heals up." Blissey whined.

"I'll do my best to stay out of trouble." Leon responded. He put his cloak back on and put the bounty ball on his belt.

Leon got up and walked out of the room heading for the main entrance. The bounty hunter medical funds would pay the medical fees at the end of the month just like they always had. Leon stepped through the large glass doors into the night. The sky was dark filled with clouds. Leon looked back up at the Pokemon center. One of the few things that had not changed over the years were Pokemon centers. That's not to say that they hadn't been upgraded with new technology, but the building was almost exactly the same. The large red capital P on top of building marked it as a Pokemon center.

Leon walked in the night, heading for where the old Oak labs once stood up on the hill. He had bought the old lab long ago shortly after he became a bounty hunter. Since then, he had redecorated the place, adding new rooms, taking out most of the lab equipment, but he did leave a section of the house alone. Leon had kept the old pokeball storage room, but now it housed the bounty balls he had until someone from the PPF came by to pick them up.

The only light came from the streetlights as he walked the old dirt old up through town. Leon could feel the light droplets of water signifying yet another stormy night. For the past few years, storms had become more frequent as a result of some Rocket experiment. Even after the test of time, Team Rocket was still around. They were the third faction of the current war that was silently being fought unbeknownst to the public. It was more of a private war that the rockets held against the Rebellion and PPF. Bounty hunters were sometimes caught in the middle, but not often. Leon however had his fair share of Rocket captures and thus, he was sometimes targeted by their attacks.

Leon walked up the hill, bits of mud collecting on his feet once again as he walked. The rain picked up more and more as he walked, by the time he reached the door to his house, the old Oak labs, the rain was coming down somewhat hard, but luckily there was no lighting or thunder.

Leon opened the door and walked in wiping some of the mud from his feet.

"Welcome back honey." A female voice greeted Leon as he entered. Slowly a female Lucario walked down the stairs to greet her husband. Unlike male Lucario, females did not have the wrist or chest spike that the males had and they also had shorter snouts. They did however, have six or in a few cases, eight dreadlocks compared to the four that the males had. This female wore a light pink nightgown as she walked. She quickly noticed the blood and hurried over to Leon's side. "What happened this time?" she asked.

"I got into a fight with an Arcanine and won, Sierra." Leon answered. "But I'll be fine. Don't worry about it." Leon smiled, looking down some to make eye contact with his wife. She only stood at about four feet tall.

"That makes eight for just this one week." Sierra completed her husbands work. "But you still seem down. What's wrong?"

"They killed Eric. He was suspected of treason when he got caught with a bunch of rebel tech." Leon explained. "It was a case of wrong place wrong time."

"You really were good friends with him." Sierra hugged Leon kindly. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"I've had a rough day. Once I get some sleep, I'll be fine." Leon assured her.

"Let me join you." Sierra offered as they walked up the stairs. Leon stopped at a door and opened it. There was a large bed along the far wall and a few chairs and recliners placed about the room. There was a large wardrobe next to the wall and a large walk-in closet. An open door on one of the walls revealed the private bathroom for the room. Leon walked over to the closet and hung up the cloak he had. He then walked over to a recliner and sat back.

"It's much more comfortable over here on the bed then it is that chair." Sierra suggested patting the bed some in a somewhat suggestive tone.

"Not tonight." Leon closed his eyes.

"It's not like you to not join me in bed if only to cuddle. But if you want to sleep alone tonight, I won't push the matter." Sierra asked worried about why Leon wished to sleep alone tonight. Leon was already out by the time Sierra had finished her statement. "He really must have had a hard day."

--

That night, Leon tossed and turned in the chair he slept in. Images of battle played out in his mind. In addition to having Lucario DNA, Leon also had a fair amount of Deoxys DNA, which had its uses. Although he was unable to change into this Deoxys form of his for long and only when in times of dire peril, he did get a few passive benefits. Namely increased healing speed and some regenerative abilities. This also granted him the ability to see bits and pieces of the future, although he mostly just saw random images. He would not see the cause or effect, just some random story of one possible future.

Random images of Rebellion soldiers flashed through his mind. These were blurry at best except for small bits and pieces, but Leon made them out well enough. This was a battle, a battle between the PPF and the Rebellion. He could barely make out the gun flashes, and he was sometimes able to make out a face. The images showed Leon a losing battle. From what he could tell, the PPF was easily forcing the intruders. Then two very vivid images showed themselves to Leon. The first of a missile in the night sky. It was a large weapon, obviously carrying a large payload. It was mostly black except for one large letter on the sides. The large red R signified the weapon's origins. Team Rocket. The second image was of a powerful blast, the explosive cloud shot upward in the shape of mushroom, a large ring of fire shot outward traveling at high speeds along the ground.

Sierra heard Leon moving about in the chair as she woke up. She walked over to Leon and lightly put her hand on his shoulder.

Leon shot up; he rushed over to window looking toward the PPF HQ. The building was still visible above the tree line even though it was still miles away. The building was quite tall and very large much like a pyramid only with out the pointed tip.

"It was just a dream." Leon said as he walked back to the chair, his breathing heavy.

"What did you see that made you so jumpy?" Sierra asked.

"I saw images of the Rebellion and the PPF going at each other in an all out battle. The images were blurry, but it looked like the PPF was going to win until the last two images showed up. A missile landed in the PPF HQ and it might of have been a nuclear weapon. The weapon had Team Rocket's big red R on it so I assume that it was theirs. The last image showed the blast, it was huge and still growing." Leon explained. He examined his shoulder checking the stitches. "I'm sorry if I worried you." Leon looked down thinking about his dream.

"Think you can warn them?" Sierra asked.

"I gonna try. The Rebellion is not the easiest thing to track down, but I have a few ideas on how to contact them." Leon said as he once again got up. He walked over to closet as Sierra walked over to the dresser. Leon pulled off his ruined pants and put on a pair of short while Sierra began to put on a business suit. Leon reached for the nearest Bounty suit he could get.

The suit looked like it had been woven together; the large threads that made it were clearly visible. There was a hole in the chest about where his chest spike would be if he went into his Lucario form. The suit was made of a durable new material called Valinite. It was also woven together with metallic threads that gave the suit a semi metallic color mixed into the dark blue threads of the Valinite. While it was highly durable and flame resistant, it was also slightly heavy, but still afforded the wear complete mobility as long as they could the carry the twenty pound suit. The suit stretched as Leon put it on; it formed to his body nicely almost as is the suit was a second layer of skin.

Leon and Sierra headed downstairs for breakfast. They made their way to the kitchen, it wasn't too fancy, just a fairly large room lined with counters on three sides and a decent sized table in the middle. Eight simple wooden chairs surrounded this undecorated table. Sierra opened the fridge and pulled out a large bowl of Oran berries. Ever since Leon had become a morphite, his diet had changed considerably. Now he just needed basic nourishment and the berries of the land proved more then enough. Together with a glass of milk and some toast, Leon and Sierra had made their breakfast a quick and easy meal.

"So, how are you going to contact them?" Sierra asked as she set the bowl down on the table while Leon retrieved some glass cups and put some bread in the toaster.

"I've got a few ideas." Leon replied as he poured the milk into the two glasses. "I could just."

A sudden knock at the door caused an early end to the current conversation.

"I wonder who that is?" Sierra got and walked to door where an Umbreon greeted her. Its dark fur was completely wet as it had an annoyed look on its face. Water still dripped from his sides as he stood waiting.

"Before you ask, I got into a disagreement with Suicine. Is Leon here?" The Umbreon asked just before Leon came into view.

"It's a bit early for you to show up here. I thought the PPF only showed up once a month." Leon walked back to kitchen with the Umbreon and Sierra right behind him. Leon opened up a drawer and pulled out a pair of towels. He handed them to the Umbreon.

"I'm not here on business if that's what you're asking. I came here looking for help." The Umbreon explained as it did its best to dry off.

"Let's go talk in the den." Leon suggested as he led the way. The room was much bigger then the kitchen, a fireplace against one wall. It wasn't too big, more or less just a place to keep an indoor fire safely. A large blue couch was in the center of the room and there were a few chairs lay out here and there, including two recliners on either end of the couch. Leon took a seat on the couch and looked out the window. "So, what could you need my help with William? It must be some sort of job as I don't see a Pokemon of your status asking a human for help." Leon asked as the Umbreon took a seat after it was mostly dry. Its fur was still a bit damp, but at least it wasn't dripping water like before.

"I've come to you for two reasons. One, I respect you and two, I think you could really help me with this seeing how you have a legendary for a wife." William said as he tail flicked the last large bits of water onto the towel that he had been given. Sierra kind of blushed a bit.

"I'm not all that strong." Sierra said.

"Lucario are stronger then the average Pokemon and you are one of the strongest of I've met." William countered.

"So, it's about time you found yourself a mate. What's the problem?" Leon asked knowing where this was going. He was curious to hear who William had chosen.

"It's the new Espeon on the force, Jessica. She's the one who transferred in from Johto about half a year ago. She is kind and her beauty is unmatched by any other I have seen." William looked up thinking about the one that he called his love, slowly drifting into his own little world.

"How did you two meet?" Sierra asked.

"We were ordered to deal with some rouge Eevee that had attacked some supplies heading out to the old Battle Tower about two months ago." William began. "The PPF was thinking about taking the place back again as a training camp. Anyway, we've been seeing each other ever since." William left his little fantasy world as he realized he had no idea about how to go about telling this Jessica how he felt.

"And now you're ready to take to the next level and ask her to be your mate." Leon guessed judging by the way that William was acting.

"Yes, but I don't know how to ask her." William may have been a master at his job, but relations were still new to him.

"There are a few ways to go about this. First off, there is the direct route. Just tell her how you feel and let her know that you want her to be your mate. You're quite successful, a mission completion rate of over eighty percent. That alone makes you one of the top hundred agents in all of Kanto and Johto." Leon began. Just outside, a large red canine slowly made its way toward the house. With the trees providing a fair amount of cover, it easily able to sneak up on its prey.

"Then there is the…" Leon looked out the window.

"Well, then there is the what?" William asked waiting for an answer only to get something else instead.

A five pointed blast of fire plowed through the wall of the house catching everyone off guard, flames clinging to the edge of the now wrecked wall. Large chunks of wood and siding flew at odd angles like oversized pieces of shrapnel beating down everything in their way. Lamps shattered, chairs broke, and William was sent flying back threw the house.

"Give him back." A loud, angry female voice rang out from the still smoking new door to the house. The smoke covered her large body well, but it quickly faded away to reveal the assailant. A large female Arcanine now stood in the new doorway, her red and black fur seemed to pulse with energy as she once again prepared to attack.

Leon jumped forward, his hair splitting up into the four dreadlocks that all male Lucario had. He mouth became a snout as he moved through the air, his ears moved up to the top of his head. Where he once had five fingers, he now had three. His skin took a blue and black color tone as the signature spikes of male Lucario grew out from his hands and chest.

Leon jumped just barely over the Arcanine grabbing her at the base of her neck and pulling back hard. His strength combine with the force of his jump was all the force he needed to lift the Arcanine off of her feet and into the air. Leon flipped once with the Arcanine still in his hands to build up some more power before he threw the Arcanine into the woods that surrounded his house.

"I don't put up with fighting in the house. Not when you end up destroying things." Leon shouted as the Arcanine flew a tree before coming to a painful stop in another, larger tree.

"Give him back." The Arcanine repeated as she charged again. Leon was powerful, but he was still at a disadvantage here. His steel type DNA had a strong weakness against fire. The Arcanine used Agility to get close before releasing a powerful Flamethrower attack almost in Leon's face. Leon managed to duck under the attack, the flames just barely missing the top of his ears. He did not however have time to avoid the second attack.

Once again using Agility, the Arcanine was once again behind Leon and released a Fire Blast attack. The attack hit Leon hard, he cried out in pain. Although the suit had a great resistance to the elements, it only works on the parts of the body it covers. While Leon's body was covered, his head, his arms from the elbow down, and his legs from the knees down were still very vulnerable to the fire based attacks. Sierra charged in as she was finally able to catch up to the two warring Pokemon. She delivered a brutal fist to the Arcanine's face before running over to Leon.

"Are you alright?" Sierra asked. Leon threw her to the side as another Fire Blast attack flew right the air she had just occupied.

"Make sure William's alright." Leon once again charged forth. He leapt over the Arcanine's face as he grabbed her short main and mounted her like she was horse. And as the mount, the Arcanine began running off trying to dislodge her unwanted rider. She ran threw the trees ramming form side to side trying to deal damage to her rider. Leon had to quickly shift his position many times to avoid being hurt. The occasional branch would still get him, but it took more then a bit of wood and some leaves to throw him off.

The Arcanine, finally fed up with Leon, began to get ready for a flame wheel. Leon jumped off as the once solid canine burst into a burning wheel of fire. The grass was burned as she began to roll along. Luckily, the attack almost incinerated the grass instantly meaning that the rest of the area would not catch fire.

Leon landed on uneven ground, he could feel the rough wood beneath his feet. He quickly thought up a plan as the Arcanine turned to hit her mark. Just before impact, Leon slammed his foot into the rough wooden door of the cellar that had not been used or cared for in ages. The wooden door fell apart easily as Leon shifted his weight so that he would fall at an angle to land out of the Arcanine's way. This plan was flawed however as Leon landed hard on an old wooden crate. The crate quickly gave under his weight as his foot fell right through the wooden container; rusted, jagged nails caught and tore the flesh of Leon's left foot as he landed. Blood once again poured freely from open wounds. Leon was hard put to ignore the pain but watched closely as the Arcanine began to roll on uneven ground before finally colliding head on with a solid concrete wall. The barrier marked the edge of Leon's training room. A foot of solid concrete surrounded the room that way it would take a beating from the inside and still be able to hold the weight it carried.

Without wasting this chance, Leon threw a bounty ball from his belt and captured the Arcanine. Sierra jumped down into the cellar to see Leon's leg caught by the rough nails of what used to be a bow. She quickly pried the box apart free the once stuck Leon.

"Thanks." Leon quickly returned to his human form as his wife more or less carried him toward the staircase out of the cellar. A rumbling could be heard as a few of the old support beams that held the place together began to crack. Sierra grabbed onto Leon and jumped out of the cellar just before the whole place came crashing creating a large sinkhole in Leon's yard.

"Where is he?" William came charging out of the new door to Leon's house. "I'll kill for that unprovoked attack. I'll see him dead." He shouted out of anger.

"First off, that he was a she. Secondly, she is in a bounty ball somewhere in that mess of debris." Leon pointed to the large hole in his yard.

William quickly noticed Leon's wounded leg. "What happened to you?" He asked somewhat kindly, but there were still traces of anger in his voice.

"It's just another day in the life of a bounty hunter." Leon replied.

--

Thank Shadow for the improved details and story line. He'll be helping me write a better version of this story and seeing how we no longer live close in the same city, it may take longer to update.


End file.
